The Audacity!
by Dark E Midnight
Summary: Wee!chesters. Little glimpse of Dean at school from the PoV of his teacher who is determined to unlock the mystery that is Dean Winchester. Outsider PoV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I apologise if it's not that good. Any mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta. All reviews are welcome. Also I'm English so some of my spellings will be different. I might write a sequel if my inspiration stays.**

 **Warning: some cussing**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is not mine and never will be.**

The head had briefly mentioned that we were receiving an unexpected transfer that morning called Dean Winchester and he should be arriving in my lesson. I had nodded with a smile and said that was fine. I had been slightly excited as what kind of parent makes their son move so late in the year? Then when no Dean turned up I was strangely disappointed. Nevertheless I began teaching.

20 minutes into the lesson a boy with a scruffy leather jacket, ripped jeans and a smirk sauntered into the class holding up a tattered slip from the office. Dean. Not moving from my desk I asked him to introduce himself.

In a bored voice he recited "I'm Dean."

"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Dean turned towards me and I forced myself not to flinch under his green gaze. He smirked again.

"Not really sweetheart." The class whispered in shock and I could feel a blush creeping on to my face. He sat down. He didn't bother to take out a pen even after I handed him a notebook. He spent the rest of the lesson flirting with Anna who's face seemed to be stuck on a permanent pink.

I put up with this for a few lessons and didn't pull him up on the constantly 'forgotten' homework: he was new so I wanted to cut him some slack. The next week my patience ran out.

On Monday he turned up 15 minutes late without his homework or books or even a pen. "Dean why have you chosen to grace us with you you presence without your homework books or pen?" I asked all out of patience.

"Forgotten them, love." The class started to murmur excitedly.

"You will address me as ma'am, miss or Ms Garthately. You haven't done you homework, have you?"

"You've found me out honey."

"What extraordinary circumstances caused you to be unable to complete your essay?"

"You should know baby, you were the root of them."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"Yeah, I was so busy doing you I didn't have time to do my homework babe."

"DEAN!"

"Oops I forgot you didn't want everyone to know." He winked at the the rest of the class. "My Garthately definitely wasn't in my bed on Saturaly night."

But there was only so much I could put up with. I began calling on him in class only to be answered by a lazy shrug no matter what the question. It was unbelievably frustrating.

His file contained very little information- only the names of his previous schools, his grades and an emergency telephone number. There was so many previous schools!

The thing that really got to me was he was perfectly capable of doing his homework. It wasn't like he was dumb, on a few occasions he made an intelligent comment or a brilliant insight only to slip back into shrugging and smart comments. When I spoke with other teachers they agreed with me completely. Expect for Dean's history teacher. They were currently studying Rome and every piece of work Dean wrote was adamantly written in Latin. Latin! The teacher had thought it was some kind of joke and not really Latin but when the translations came back they were actually pretty good essays apart from one or two which were full of cusses. How did Dean know Latin?

The next day Dean walked into the classroom 40 minutes late with a black eye, split lip and heavily bruised knuckles. He was also limping slightly. "Dean!" He flashed a faint smirk at me that seemed to exhaust him. "Have you seen the nurse?" I knew the answer even before he shook his head. "Go now then but bring a note back so I know you've actually been." His gaze seemed irritated and tired. But he nodded an affirmative before limping out the room.

30 minutes later he was back and looked even worse if that was possible. I searched his face for any trace of the excruciating pain he must be feeling but couldn't find any. The note advised Dean to go home and I certainly agreed.

It was the end of the day and I was ready to go home. What I did not expect to see was Dean Winchester hanging around the front of the school flirting expertly with several girls at once. I felt an irrational anger rise within me as I hurried towards the gathering. "Dean Winchester!" I shouted.

He turned towards me looking almost bored, "Yeah?" Dean drawled with a slight Texan twang. It was the first hint of an accent I had heard from him. Usually it was unidentifiable. I motioned for him to come toward me.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be at home!" I exclaimed.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, probably with more than a few smart ass comments when a younger boy appeared. Her was small and had rather long hair. Basically he was quite cute despite the scowl on his face. "Dean where were you? You said you'd be at the front of school!" He said while punching Dean in the arm. It was at that moment I realised Dean's bad boy attitude was an act. Obviously this boy didn't require the same facade as me. I could literally see the struggle in his eyes as he tried to work out what to do with this dilemma. He dropped the bad boy facade.

"Sorry Sammy, miss wanted to talk to me." He said to the younger boy. Dean had a brother?

Sammy scowled even harder. "It's Sam. Let's go already!" Dean shot me a glanced that dared me to argue then gave a curt nod to Sam and walked off.

Two days later I was walking to my car when I saw Sam and Dean talking and couldn't resist listening.

"How was school Sammy?"

"It's Sam and fine!"

"Well obviously it wasn't or you wouldn't be acting like a girl on her period."

"Jerk."

"Bitch. "

There was a few minutes silence and I felt myself yearning for more.

"Seriously Sammy tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"Just them jerks it's nothing."

"It's nothing?" I could hear the sarcasm clearly. "Just give me names and they won't bother you again."

"I don't want you to get into fights."

"I will be fine Sammy. It's just some jocks."

"I know you'll fine. I just don't want you to put some innocent civilians in hospital!"

"Fine you do it! Why you taking this from them anyway? You could win a fight against them blind folded!"

"I also don't want to be avoided like the plague the remainder of the time we're here. I want to be normal for once!" This comment sparked a slightly awkward silence. I was confused by the conversation. Surely tiny Sam couldn't beat anyone up. It must be some internal joke. And what did he mean by normal for once. Before I knew it the Winchesters walked away.

The next day two kids in Sam's grade were admitted to hospital and once again Dean had purple bruises on his knuckles. I felt a surge of panic. What was I meant to do. I couldn't let Dean go around fighting younger students but I had no proof. I agonised over the decision before eventually deciding to talk to Dean about it.

At the end of the lesson, when Dean was getting ready to leave, I asked him to wait behind feeling slightly nervous. With a scowl he flopped back into his seat and kicked his feet onto the desk. He smirked and said in an arrogant voice. "I knew you couldn't resist me but don't you think this is a little inappropriate?"

"Dean drop the attitude we both know it isn't real." I snapped feeling surprised at what had come out my mouth. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes skimmed over me like he was reassessing me with those searching green orbs. "I know you beat up those boys." There. I said it.

"So?"

I stared at him in shock I hadn't expected him to admit it! "Dean you couldn't just out everyone who you disagree with in hospital! I'm going to have to phone you parents!"

He grin widened. "Dad's working. He won't pick up." I tried the number listed under father anyway and got voice mail.

"Who else can I call? What about you mother?" I couldn't just let this go. The number under mother was blank and I assumed that Dean's parents were divorced but he must still see her.

For the first time I saw a flicker of real emotion under Dean's careful facade. It disappeared in an instant but I knew I had imagined that expression of pain and hurt. "Your welcome to try. If you manage I'd like to speak to her if that's not to much trouble."

I hesitated, unsure what to do. "Fine, what's her number?"

He smirked his trademark smirk but it looked fake. "H-E-A-V-E-N."

My hand flew to my mouth. I felt awful. "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

He shrugged but it looked forced. "Shit happens." I was too embarrassed to reprehend him for cussing. He glanced at the clock at the exact moment there was a timid knock on the door.

I cleared my throat and called "Come in."

Sam poked his head round the door and relaxed the instant he saw Dean. "Sorry I was just wondering where my brother was."

At the sight of Sam I was reminded of my original purpose for this chat. Maybe Sam would be more fore coming. "Sam is there any relatives I can call who can come and see me about Dean's behaviour?"

He shrugged and shot an anxious glance at the culprit who was feigning nonchalance. "Nope."

"No grandparents, aunties or uncles." I pressed.

Sam shrugged again. "Nope."

"What about your dad? When will he be back?" I asked desperately.

Sam eyes held a tinge of uncertainty. "Um later tonight?" It sounded more like a question. I surrendered and let Dean go with a weeks worth of detentions. I could hear them in the corridor.

"Shit. Dad's gonna be pissed."

"Nah you were just following his orders." The voice dripped with bitterness. "Protect Sammy."

"Like he's gonna give a fuck about that. The only thing he'll care about is the fact he specially told me kept my shit together and not draw attention to myself. Besides he won't believe it was to protect you. You coulda beaten the shit out of those guys yourself."

"It's your own fault. I told you not to do it."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Make me, Jerk."

And then they were gone leaving me more confused than ever.

The next day Dean turned up on time. Well on time for him, which meant five minutes late. Once again he didn't have his book and let's say I wasn't exactly hopeful for his homework so it took me completely by surprised when he handed in his assessment. The assignment was to write detailed instructions on a subject of the students choice. Dean's essay heading was _How_ _to Get Rid of a Vengeful spirt._ Fuming I quickly read through it noting that there wasn't a word over the minimum.

 _How to Get Rid of a Vengeful Spirit by Dean Winchester_

 _1) Make sure what your actually dealing with is a spirit._

 _2) Always have salt on hand because it repels spirits instantly. If you see any sign of the spirit make a salt circle and stay in it. Iron also repels spirits so it is good if you have any of that._

 _3) The next step is to actually get rid of the spirit. First if all see if you can find an experienced hunter if not then you need to dig up the corpse, cover it with salt then burn it._

 _4) If the spirit doesn't go away or it's been cremated then don't worry there is probably a lock of hair or teeth or blood stain somewhere. Salt and burn this too._

 _5) If the spirit still doesn't go away there are two possibilities a) you missed something b) it's not a spirit and you're probably dead anyway._

 _Good luck!_

The audacity!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since you took the time to read the last chapter I though I'd say thank you by writing another chapter. Please read and review. I'd love to know what you think even if it's negative.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The next day as Dean entered my classroom still accompanied by a slight limp I gave him a disapproving glare. Unfortunately, I don't think he noticed so I was left feeling rather stupid. I felt distracted as I taught grammar and caught myself gazing into space every now and then. Finally, it was break time. I had just enough presence of mind to ask Dean to stay behind.

He waved on his 'friends' (I think they were more people who he hung around with) with a "Miss wants some alone time. She just can't resist me."

I flushed yet again. I didn't seem to be able to stop reacting to his inappropriate comments. I remained seated at my desk as he slowly swaggered until he was slouched in front of me. "Dean, what is this?" I waved his essay in front of him with a flourish.

He cocked an eyebrow before replying smoothly. "It's my homework miss."

I responded in an equally steady voice. "I know it's your homework. I wa-"

He interrupted in an condescending way. "If you knew it was my homework why did you ask me what it is? Are you feeling alright?

With a deep breath, I started again. "I want to know why you've written about spirits when I specially requested non-fiction instructions."

He shrugged with an unreadable expression on his face. "Just give me a detention and be done with it." Was the response in an icy voice that seemed to lower the room temperature.

The drastic change of tone caught me by surprise. He had caught me off guard and I found myself saying ok without intending to.

With a visible effort he plastered an arrogant smirk on and asked "Can I go?" I nodded without thinking: my mind too caught up in the mystery which was Dean Winchester.

He came back from break with a scowl twisting his features and a new rip added to his already trashed jeans. His fowl atmosphere affected the whole class. The girls (well most of them anyway) swooned over him all the more claiming his dark mood made him all the more handsome and therefore became rather preoccupied with trying to impress him. The boys felt he was upstaging them with his disrespectful backchat and increasingly snarky comments and as a result were trying to get one up on him in the rebel department and becoming evermore disruptive. My face was constantly red due to Dean's saucy remarks and was rather flustered. All in all it was a disaster. Finally, I lost it.

"GET OUT!" I screeched sacrificing my last shred of dignity in return for an outlet for my anger. Instead of having the effect of silencing the class, all it resulted in was several members of the class laughing and the rest snickering.

Dean just smiled lazily and put his feet up on the desk. One boy wolf whistled while another murmured "SOMEBODY's got her hot and bothered."

With a humongous effort, I regained some composure and repeat my command except this time in a deadly quiet voice. "Get. Out."

Dean remained seated for a couple of seconds, just to prove he could, before standing up in one fluid motion and looking me straight in the eye. All traces of his usual humour were gone. "Glad to." Was all he said as he throw on his jacket and sauntered out.

Several minutes later, I regretfully accepted I couldn't just leave Dean outside all lesson, tempting as it was.

I prepared myself for all outcomes I could think of. I set the class some work and slipped outside.

I steeled myself and opened my mouth to begin lecturing only to notice the culprit wasn't there. I stood there perplexed while glancing down the corridor in search of a cocky teen. There was none. I was frozen dumb before I eventually rewound mine and Dean's conversation in my mind in order to discover I hadn't actually told him to wait here; I'd just told him to go. Well he'd gone. I placed my head in my hands and berated myself for my stupidity. Trust Dean to take advantage of a loophole. After a bit more thought, I realised that Dean would return to collect Sammy at the end of the day. When he did, I'd be sure to have a word and force him to give the correct number for his father's cell. Surely he must have a way to contact him.

I ended my lesson a couple of minutes early in order to be first one in the car park. I stood by a brick wall and did my best to look authoritative. It wasn't long before I catch sight of Sam's unruly mop of hair. As luck would have it, he decided to wait on the very wall I was stood by. He checked his watch every few minutes and seemed to grow more and more exasperated as time wore on.

Eventually, he evidently got bored and decided to begin walking as Dean became later and later. This put me in a bit of a quandary as it would be inappropriate for me to follow Sam home. On the other hand Dean's behaviour mustn't be allowed to continue. I agonised over the decision for a few minutes before deciding to look up Dean's address in the school records then drive to his house.

I hurried to the school office and flicked through record until I came to Dean's home address. To my surprise it was a motel room. I felt a felt a flicker of sympathy towards Dean at having to live in a motel. And one with an atrocious reputation as well. I shook myself out my trance and grabbed my keys. I then speed-walked to my car and prayed the engine would start first time for once. Miraculously, it did. With my speed as high as it could go with out being over the limit , I raced to the motel.

I arrived a couple of seconds after Sam and I caught a glimpse of his worn backpack as he slipped through reception. I followed as quick as I could, stumbling over humiliatingly a couple of times. I reached the motel room just in time to see Sam fling it open as was greeted to the sight of… Dean making out with a girl scarcely older than he was.

Sam, however didn't seem as bothered as this as I was. He seemed more peeved than shocked. "Deeeaaaan!" Before I processed what I was doing, I slipped around a corner and prepared to eavesdrop.

"Oh erm. Sam. Back already?" I heard the sound of clothes being put on. Dean sounded more upset about being interpreted than being caught. I frowned. What was going on?

"It's ten to 5." Sam said accusatory.

"Oh shit! I was meant to give you a lift." Now Dean sounded guilty.

"Yes, you were! I waited AGES then WALKED only to find out you'd FORGOTTEN!" Sam's voice rose as he began to rant. He sounded quite upset at being forgotten about.

A female voice spoke next. "Dean? I'm going to go now. See you later?"

"Course sweetheart." There was the sound of a passionate kiss with puking sound effects (presumably courtesy of Sam) in the background. Fortunately, the female went the way that didn't involve going round my corner.

"Deeeaaaaan! You promised you wouldn't do it here! I have to SLEEP in that bed later!" Sam whinged, dragging out certain words for emphasis.

"Jeez Sammy, calm down. I'll wash it, ok? Anyway what am I meant to do when I'm kicked out of class?" Dean's tone had shifted from apologetic to exasperated in the blink of an eye.

"Not that." Replied Sam shortly. Obviously he was still annoyed, and rightly so in my opinion.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. And for gods sake, close the damn door." Dean said but didn't sound like he really meant the rash promise.

When the door shut, all I could make out were muffled voices and I couldn't bring myself to actually knock on the door so I walked back to my car musing over all I had heard. Dean Winchester was getting more interesting by the second. But underage sex? The audacity!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been a while. Sorry about that I've kinda had writers block for this story. I realised I haven't told you the ages of Sam and Dean. Dean is just 16 and Sam is 11 almost 13. I have no idea if they would be in the same school or American laws about sex (I think it's 18?) or whatever so I apologise for any inaccuracies. Thank you for reading and following this little fic of mine and please bear with me. Also I'd like to say thank you to whimsicalbarwench for your lovely review. It made my week and helped me with my little writing continuation problem. Please read and review. I just want to know what you think of this fic and all feedback makes me a better writer. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Warning: Cussing (more mild than previous chapters probably. I was watching supernatural and realised they mainly say crap and damn)**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish they were mine but we don't always get what we wish for…**

As soon as I got in my car, I realised I had ignored a serious breach of the law. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I couldn't just forget what if just heard but I was reluctant to call the police as it felt like a betrayal of sorts. I mused over my options. None of them seemed like good ones. After many moments of intense thinking, I eventually concluded that the best cause of action was to confront Dean. Again. I sighed, this was sure to be fun.

Fortunately, Dean was early to class although he didn't look pleased about it. As soon as I saw him arrive I called him into my office. He wasn't in the mood to be pleasant. "What now?"

"Dean, I went to your…" I hesitated, not sure what to call the disgusting motel room. "Place of resistance after you left in the middle of the school day only to find you engaging in inappropriate activities."

"And?" He didn't seem to give a damn. His injuries were far from healed and he looked exhausted.

"Dean, I'm unable to ignore this. You are placing your self and your brother in danger." My voice was gradually rising. Didn't he see how he was wasting his life?

"Why not? What makes it your responsibility?" Dean still wore a smooth mask of indifference.

"I…" I found myself unable to answer. What did make it my responsibility?

"It's not your problem. Stay out of my business!" The mask cracked to reveal seething anger.

I finally found my voice. "You're a pupil at this school and therefore it is my duty, as a teacher, to protect you." I couldn't put any passion in the empty words. They didn't mean anything. None of his other teachers gave a damn.

He stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "You don't really believe that crap."

I looked away, unable to hold his accusing gaze. "No." I whispered.

"Then why? Why do you care?" Dean demanded.

"Because I hate to see you waste your potential!" I shouted. In surprise, I realised it was true.

"What potential?" He sneered. "I'm a no good trouble maker. Don't bother, I've heard all the speeches before." In a mocking voice he continued "Do better, Dean. You're lazy, Dean. You're essays too short, Dean. Try harder." He was yelling now. "What's the point? I'll never pass anyway. I know I'm too dumb, so why bother?"

"No." My voice was surprisingly steady. "You're not stupid. I think you're incredibly intelligent." I really did. His occasional ingenious insights, the way he knew to play everyone around him, the Latin essay he wrote and the impenetrable masks he wore. Dean was a genius.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he arched his eyebrows "Don't lie. I'm may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

I opened my mouth to continue arguing but the bell ring for first lesson. Dean smirked sadly and left.

I didn't teach Dean today but it troubled me immensely that he thought he was stupid. He wasn't. He just didn't try. I realised I couldn't just let him think that. With a suppressed sigh, I realised I would have to talk to him after school.

Like yesterday, I ended my class a few minutes later, but instead of waiting by a wall, I waited by Dean's car. It was a beauty. A little older maybe, but beautiful. I ran my fingers over its hood admiringly. "Dean will be pissed if he see's you touching her." I jumped and spun around only to see Sam, Dean's little brother there.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to speak to him." I explained although he didn't seem bothered to see me outside the car.

He shrugged. "He'll be a while. He's got another detention."

"Oh". I felt awkward. What should I do now? I might as well find out as much as I could about Dean's situation. "Why does he never do his homework?"

Sam shrugged again. "He never has time."

That's what Dean always have as his excuse. Could it possibly be true? "Why not?"

"He looks after me, helps me with my homework, works and has to do training." Sam sounded almost angry although I couldn't fathom why.

I was undeniably curious now. "Why does he have to work and look after you? Where's your dad?"

"Working." Sam's tone was dripping with bitterness. "And when's he's not, he's either sleeping or drinking." A flame of injustice flicked in me on Dean's behalf. A kid shouldn't have to deal with that! Sam took one glance at my face and looked increasingly alarmed. "Crap. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I should report this."

"Please don't! You'll only make things worse! I wouldn't have told you but I… I don't know. I'm just sick of people thinking Dean's stupid."

I hesitated, I was torn. Sam pleaded with exceptionally persuasive puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I surrendered with a sigh.

Sam nodded "Thank you," he said with a smile.

I glanced at my watch, I really had to be going. I had a dentist appointment. However, I couldn't bring myself to end the conversation. "Why does Dean know Latin?"

To my surprise, Sam laughed. "Did he write a Latin essay again?" I nodded. "He loves doing that. It always gives his teachers a headache."

"So why does he know it?" I pressed.

Sam shrugged yet again. "Me and Dean are both fluent. It's one of dad's things." At that I raised an eyebrow but what other explanation could there be?

I checked the time again. I really had to get a move on. I wasn't done with Dean Winchester. I would figure him out. "I should go."

"Ok. Thanks for not saying anything." Sam replied whilst ducking behind his hair.

I began to walk away but then stopped. I had one more question. "You said Dean trained. What for?" Dean had never showed any interest in sports whatsoever.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Justice." I frowned at the cryptic answer but I didn't have time to probe and deeper. For now. A bright kid thinking he was stupid? The audacity!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to tie this fic up because it's unfair to leave you guys hanging. I was reluctant to continue with lack of inspiration/motivation as this is the best SPN fic I have written and I didn't want to ruin it. It is also hard for me to write an adult American teacher when I'm an English fifteen-year-old. If I ever get back into this fic I'll write a chapter to go between the third and this one. However, as that is unlikely as I'm not good with staying with ideas, please regard this fic as complete. I hope you aren't too disappointed with the ending. Thank you for your patience**

I was still determined to get Dean to believe he was intelligent. However, I was unable to continue cutting my final class of the day short. Especially as I never seemed to be able to talk to Dean after school anyway. Therefore, I decided to give Dean a 'detention' instead. After all, I did have plenty of justification if anyone questioned my actions.

When lunch time finally came around, I sat at my desk, mind buzzing with possible speeches. I was tense with apprehension. The first ten minutes passed. I begin to entertain the possibility that Dan would simply not show up. My fears were unfounded, however, as he breezed through the door five minutes later and slouched in a chair. I waited for him to ask why he was here. He didn't. I reluctantly broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to ask why you've got detention?" I inquired whilst struggling to sound nonchalant.

"Nope." He responded popping the p.

I tried to understand the reasoning behind his answer. I gave up and had to ask. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I'll still have a detention. Besides, I'm leaving tonight."

I frown, replaying his words in my head until I managed to comprehend them. "You're leaving? But why?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're telling me you haven't read my file?" He raised the corner of his mouth in amusement. "Huh. Figured that was a given considering the poking around you've been doing. Not to mention the fact you knew where I lived."

His words wrenched me from my confusion. I winced at the mention of my stalking. "What? I mean, I might have flicked through it but it was for your safety." I feebly defended myself.

He looked sceptical. "You usually spy on your students in their own homes for their safety?"

I flinched at the blatant sarcasm. Then I sighed. "Fine, I was curious."

He smirked knowingly. "Call it what you want. Like I said, we're about to skip town anyway."

I felt sad. Even now I'm not quite sure why. I had known this boy for less than two weeks and for most of that he had been constantly mouthing me off. "I wanted you to know that you aren't stupid. That you can do anything you want."

He laughed sharply. "Yeah. Right."

I raised my voice slightly. "I'm serious." I told him earnestly. "You succeed at whatever you try at. Whether that be infuriating your teachers or convincing everyone you don't care about anything. You can do anything if you try."

Dean just looked at me sadly. "I wish that was true. But it's not. If it was, my life wouldn't be the crap hole it is. If that was true, I'd be able to give Sammy the life he deserves."

I wasn't completely clear on what he was talking about but I understood one thing: he didn't believe me. "Maybe you don't want what you think you do." I suggest after a brief pause.

For the first time since I'd laid eyes on him, he looked at him with something akin to respect. It looked like he was actually seeing me. "What I want for myself isn't important. And it's different to what I actually want." He said after a second.

I think I understood. I think he was saying what other people wanted was more important to him than what he wanted for himself.

While I was reflecting on his words, he spoke again. "I've gotta move my ass." He stood up and walked to the door. "Goodbye Miss Garthately." He gave me one final smirk as he said my name for the first and only time. And then he was gone.

In the end, I never solved the enigma that is Dean Winchester. I never managed to find out why he thought he was stupid. Or how he knew Latin. Or why his father was never home. Or why he moved so much. Or why he thought what he wanted wasn't important. I did discover one thing though, that the way people present themselves may be different to the person they are. It changed the way I looked at people forever. I still think about him occasionally. And I find myself hoping he is OK.


End file.
